De arrepentimientos y primeras veces
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Lucius fue el primero y el último. Siempre fue así. Con él fue tu primer beso, tu primer encuentro sexual, tu hijo lo tuviste con él. (Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books").


Holas!

Por fin pude terminarlo, pensé que nunca lo haría.

Aaagh... esta historia me hizo sufrir un montón. La tenía escrita y solo tenia que editarla, pero no se que hice y se me borró fue imposible recuperarla, así que tuve que empezar de nuevo... fue horrible y no me quedo muy perecida a lo que había escrito anteriormente, pero el contexto es lo mismo u.u

Gracias por la invitación! Me gusto mucho escribir sobre este personaje y es que siempre me iba a por personajes que ya manejaba :D

Espero que les guste.

Fic escrito 50% en el trabajo (ratos libres) y 50% en mi hogar.

Saludos!

* * *

Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y nada, lamentablemente, es mío.

* * *

.

.

.

**De arrepentimientos y primeras veces**

Era un sueño.

Realmente era una pesadilla.

Una de aquellas que nadie, ninguna mujer, quiere vivir, _presenciar_.

Pero lamentablemente era real.

Mucho más que eso.

Porque dolía.

Dolía muchísimo.

Jamás pensaste que algo así pudiese llegar a ocurrir.

Todo fue tu culpa.

TODO.

Ahora...

Ahora estas pagando las malas decisiones de la peor manera.

No se lo merecía.

Tu hijo, tu único y preciado hijo, no se lo merecía.

Él, por sobretodos, no.

No. No. No.

Cualquiera menos… menos él.

Te aferras a su cuerpo. Le proteges y le sostienes tal y como lo hiciste hace muchos años cuando era bebe. Y lloras porque no hay nada más que puedas hacer.

Él se ha ido.

Él ha muerto y junto a él una parte de tu corazón también.

Te arrepientes de no haberle dicho cuanto le amabas.

De no haberle apoyado.

Sobre todo, te arrepientes, de no haberle pedido perdón.

Perdón una y mil veces. Ahora lo has hecho, pero de nada vale cuando él ya no te escucha, ni te mira, ni... respira.

Lloras aferrándolo más a ti, le susurras perdones y palabras de amor que nunca llegara a oír.

Es la primera vez que te sientes tan vulnerable, tan llena de rabia, tan... tan dolida.

Todo ha sido injusto.

Él no se lo merecía, pero tú, quizás, si.

Y tú esposo, bueno, él si se lo hubiese merecido. Él se merece todo lo malo de la vida. Se merece tu odio, y si lo tuvieses en frente tuyo le matarías sin dudarlo, porque fue él quien indujo a tu pequeño en toda esta mierda de ambiente, por supuesto sabes que tú has tenido la culpa por permitírselo, pero ¿Que podías hacer? Él te hubiese matado si no le hubieses obedecido, así que solo pudiste actuar como la buena esposa que querían que fueras.

Odias haber actuado así.

Tus padres, ellos, han tenido la culpa. Aunque, si lo piensas un poco, la culpa la han tienen tus bisabuelos y todos sus antecesores. Si ellos hubiesen sido distintos tú jamás tendrías que haber actuado como lo has hecho.

Cuando eras pequeña y mirabas a tus dos hermanas, Bellatrix y Andrómeda, te dabas cuenta de lo diferentes que eran a ti…

Muchos años después te diste cuenta del por qué.

Andrómeda se había casado con un… un muggle.

Bellatrix con Rodolphus, un idiota con el que compartía el sadismo.

Y tú, la más pequeña, te habías casado con un hombre seguidor de Lord Voldemort.

¡Vaya familia!

Nunca lo admitirías, pero hubieses deseado ser como tu hermana Andrómeda; luchar por tus ideales, por lo que querías... por la persona que realmente querías y… y ser feliz.

Ríes amargamente. Como desearías retroceder el tiempo y arreglar todos los errores, pero sabes que no puedes, sabes que no sacas nada con lamentarte y reclamar por tu pasado, por lo que tú elegiste.

Una mala elección que te trajo lo más maravilloso.

Un hijo.

Un hijo que ahora has perdido por tu culpa.

Lentamente dejas su cuerpo sobre la hierba húmeda.

Le acaricias el rostro, que aún esta tibio, y le besas la mejilla.

Los aurores deben de estar buscándote, pero tú no dejaras que te atrapen. Si te quieren juzgar tiene que ser por motivos más graves que la complicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento frío sacude tu rubio cabello.

El día ha estado en su mayoría gris y casi lloviznando.

Te gustan los días así, te gustan porque te acompañan en el dolor que sientes.

Les esperas.

De cualquier forma ellos han estado tras de ti durante un año.

Ahora, por fin, puedes decir que estas en paz contigo misma.

Puedes decir que te llevaran a prisión y serás juzgada con justa razón.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

Porque la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y tú lo has disfrutado muchísimo.

La puerta se abre abruptamente y cinco aurores entran a la habitación de hotel.

Dos o tres jadean, en cambio los otros llegan hasta ti y sujetan sin ninguna delicadeza.

Estas sucia y es muy obvio que fuiste tú la que lo hiciste.

Ellos te susurran algunas cosas, pero no eres capaz de entender nada de lo que dicen. Te esposan y luego te llevan directamente hacia, lo que tú crees, Azkaban.

.

Pasan un par de horas hasta que alguien del ministerio tiene los cojones para plantarse delante de ti y llevarte a la sala de interrogatorios.

Las preguntas no se hacen esperar.

—Nombre completo.

—Narcissa Black viuda de Malfoy.

—Señora Black, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

El Veritaserum contesta por ti, de todas formas le hubieses contado todo —Mi hijo no debió morir, él sí.

Sabes que el hombre frente a ti sabe de lo que hablas porque sus ojos te lo demuestran.

— ¿Está consciente de lo que hizo?

—Por supuesto. Mate a mí esposo un año después de la guerra y, antes de que pregunte, no me arrepiento. Es más, desearía volver a hacerlo una y otra vez —las palabras suenan frías y sin remordimiento. El hombre frente a ti decide alejarse unos pasos.

—Le informo que no tendrá juicio.

Tus ojos le miran fijamente —Créame que eso ya lo tenía previsto, como también el que me diesen la sentencia de inmediato.

—Tiene razón la sentencia será inmediata. Se baraja entre pena perpetua o el beso del dementor.

—Sinceramente no me importa la sentencia que me den porque ya hice lo que pretendía.

—Eso es toda señora Mal… Black. Se le comunicara la sentencia dentro de unas horas.

Asientes. El corto silencio es roto por dos aurores que te toman sin miramientos y te sacan de la sala.

Cuando ellos te arrojan al fétido lugar te das cuenta de que poco te importa lo que te suceda de ahora en adelante. Ríes. Es irónico. Tú la mujer más distinguida del mundo mágico, la envidia de muchas; ahora estas sucia, despeinada y cubierta de… _sangre_ ni siquiera han tenido la delicadeza de permitirte un cambio de ropa. En fin, decides que no te importa, en realidad ya nada te importa desde lo que le paso a tu hijo.

Suspiras.

Sabes perfectamente que serás besada por un dementor, sabes que en un día o dos, a lo mucho, quedaras como un cascaron vacio.

Has asesinado a alguien, a tu esposo. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, lo hubieses pensado, o atrevido, pero como has mencionado anteriormente ha tenido que pasar un año para que pudieras hacerlo.

Pudiste seudo seguir a Voldemort, pero jamás te manchaste las manos.

Lucius fue el primero y el último. Siempre fue así.

Con él fue tu primer beso, tu primer encuentro sexual, tu hijo lo tuviste con él.

Siempre fue el primero, con el siempre experimentaste primeras veces.

Pero esta vez, esta vez, fue distinto porque él sabía que vendrías, él te esperaba, él lucho y tú fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir más que precavida y anteponerte a lo que sucedería.

Finalmente él cayó y tú miraste su agonía, sus últimos segundos. Sabes que Draco no hubiese estado orgulloso, pero tú cumpliste con tu venganza personal.

Ahora.

Ahora puedes morir en paz.


End file.
